memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Duty roster
A duty roster was a schedule which assigned tasks, shifts (such as the night shift), and away missions to crew members. It was usually assembled by the first officer on starships and space stations. On , Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was responsible for the duty roster for the armory. He attempted to discuss it with Jonathan Archer during breakfast, but Archer asked if his mother had ever told him not bring his homework to the table. ( ) In 2152, Sub-Commander T'Pol provided Jonathan Archer with a duty roster, then informed him that Malcolm Reed wished to discuss a new security protocol with him. ( ) When Captain Jonathan Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol traveled back in time to Detroit in 2004, Archer provided Commander Charles Tucker III with a copy of the Enterprise duty roster before they left. ( ) In 2267, Benjamin Finney was selected to man an ion pod during an ion storm on the basis of his name being at the top of the duty roster. James T. Kirk explained that to Commodore when asked, adding that he didn't make assignments based on personal grudges. Footage of Kirk giving the order showed Spock notifying Kirk that Finney was on the top of the roster. ( ) During an accidental temporal incursion into the 23rd century, Miles O'Brien was investigating the 's inner workings when he was approached by a junior engineer who was surprised by finding someone else at this assigned post. He explained that not only did Scotty tell him to do the task, but added that it was also on the duty roster, before Julian Bashir cleared up the matter as it being some mix-up. ( ) Later, Benjamin Sisko couldn't resist the urge to meet the legendary James T. Kirk. He slipped onto the bridge and handed Kirk the duty roster for the next day, telling Kirk it had been an honor serving with the . ( ) Upon Vice Admiral 's correct identification of William T. Riker as Jean-Luc Picard's first officer on the in 2364, Picard noted that Aaron had recently read the Enterprise's duty roster. ( ) Major Kira Nerys fell behind in preparing the duty roster for Deep Space 9 when she was first posted there because she spent much of her time arguing with members of the Bajoran Provisional Government in the wake of the Cardassian Occupation. ( ) When the became stranded in the Delta Quadrant and subsequently took on the crew of Chakotay's Maquis ship, Security Chief Tuvok created a holodeck program to simulate a mutiny. His initial scenario made the user of the program a Starfleet officer whom Chakotay would attempt to convince to go along with the mutiny, using the duty roster as a cover. ( ) Lieutenant Nog gave Colonel Kira Nerys a duty roster in late 2375. ( ) Chakotay committed to checking the comatose Ensign Tabor's duty roster for Tabor's work locales over the past few weeks. ( ) Other references * * Background information A prop panel featured in Deep Space 9's wardroom featured duty roster 47 of the stations personnel, including Rom. http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=24209 See also *Crew roster Category:Reports